November 2016
Tuesday Version v0.84 ;Fixes and Event Starter Packs Features: * Added support for Event Starter Packs. These are available alongside the existing Starter Packs assuming you have the corresponding event Crusaders unlocked. * The first two event Starter Packs are for the "Song of Thrones" and "Summer Sabotage" events. They include full rares, plus one unique Golden Epic, for each of those events' crusaders. You can find them by clicking on the "Starter Packs!" notification, assuming you didn't immediately close it upon loading the game. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed some Mugwarts objectives not showing when tier 2/3 talents are unlocked. * (PC) Fixed the healing effect in the “Wowza!” objective persisting after the healer died. * (PC) Fixed a crash on selecting a new objective. * (PC) Fixed a legendary crash that could occur if you dismissed all the notifications too soon upon loading the game. Friday Version v0.85 ;Tiered Up Trouble Features: * Added new Tier 2 and Tier 3 versions of several objectives in the Mischief at Mugwarts campaign: ** Invisibility Cloak ** Accio Monsters ** The Final Battle ** Fantastic Beasts * Added the "Tiered Up Trouble" buff weekend event. * Buffed Crusaders include Jim the Lumberjack, Dark Gryphon, Gold Panda, King Reginald IV, and Bubba, the Swimming Orc * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Dark Gryphon with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Bubba in the Tiered Jeweled Chest if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. Fixes: * (PC) Healing effects are now timed more accurately. * (PC) Slightly reduced lag spikes when killing monsters and gaining gold. * (PC) Significantly reduced lag spikes when formation abilities are reapplied (especially Mindy). * (PC) Transitions between areas should no longer stutter before the screen has gone black. * (PC) Fixed a bug where crusaders would appear, disappear, and then walk back into formation when beginning a new objective. Thursday Version v0.86 ;Veteran's Remembrance Weekend Buff Features: * Added "Veteran's Remembrance" buff weekend event (to start on November 11th at noon PST) ** Buffed Crusaders include the Washed Up Hermit, Natalie Dragon, Prince Sal the Merman, Nate Dragon, and Ranger Rayna. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Natalie Dragon with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Rayna in the Veteran's Jeweled Chest if you unlocked her during this year's event or through a mission. * Added Missions to recruit and gear up Karen the Cat Teenager and Mr. Boggins the Substitute. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed some cases where the DPS display wouldn’t update. * (PC) Reduced UI lag when buying max crusader levels. * (PC) Reduced lag when both Merci and Ilsa are in the formation. Thursday Version v0.87 ;Kaines' Dinner of Doom Year 2! Features: * Updated the Kaine's Dinner of Doom event for year 2: ** Added new tier 1 objective to fill out the bunch. Much like the Carnival and Halloween event, this new objective must be completed before moving on to tier 2 *** Attack of the Turkeys: Reach area 250 while rabid turkeys assault you ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** The Golden Pilgrim: Reach area 300 while your gold find is reduced *** The Pilgrim's Wife: Reach area 300 while your dps is redirected *** Feast or Famine: Reach area 400 if you don't starve first *** Blood Harvest: Reach area 450 while partaking in a pagan ritual *** Doubleheader: Reach area 500 while dodging evil footballers ** Tier 1 objectives and free play now require that BOTH tier 1 Crusaders be recruited ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Pumpkin Pie spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively ** Thanksgiving Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited ** Thanksgiving Chests will now weigh their drops towards unfilled slots and upgrades, making it easier to gear up all four Crusaders evenly (tldr; more drops for the tier 2 Crusaders if you geared up the tier 1 ones last year) ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time Fixes: * Fixed Graham the Driver’s abilities. * (PC) Mimic now correctly copies bonuses for Leerion’s Golden Touch ability. * (PC) Redeeming a code for Graham the Driver will now display the reward properly. * (PC) Fixed Injured Crusaders causing issues with playing the game. * (PC) Reduced lag when applying formation abilities. Friday Version v0.88 ;Chilly November Nights Weekend Buff! Features: * Added "Chilly November Nights" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include the Bush Whacker, Sasha the Fierce Warrior, Sarah the Collector, King Reginald, and Roboturkey. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for King Reginald with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Roboturkey in the Chilly Jeweled Chest if you have unlocked him during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * Added the "event" mission tag to Paul and Petra * Fixed the erroneous "support" tag on Paul * Fixed Petra's Harvest Bounty upgrade * Event end date updated to November 29th, as originally intended (1 extra day) * (PC) Fixed Paul and Petra’s “Stronger Together” upgrades Wednesday Version v0.88.1 ;Bug Fixes Fixes: * Removed the growth hormones from recent Crusaders' water supply and shrunk Paul and Petra slightly. * (PC) Fixed the Under My Wing health bonus from Dark Gryphon’s gear failing to apply when first loading the game. * (PC) When mousing over Mindy the Mime, her Mimic description will now say which abilities it’s currently copying. * (PC) Mindy will now correctly receive extra effects when copying Karen’s Center of the Universe ability. * (PC) Karen will no longer receive an effect from The Half-Blood Elf’s Natural Attraction. * (PC) Emo Werewolf’s Lone Wolf ability will now properly check for the “Human” tag as its description implies. See Also Category:News Archives